


Так будет всегда

by Puhospinka



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Male Slash, Mini, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash, Spanking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Воспитание молодого поколения</p>
            </blockquote>





	Так будет всегда

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан по заявке в сообществе Basara Kink: Пре-канон, молодой Датэ пользуется своей безнаказанностью и тискает Кодзюро при любой возможности. Однажды Катакура срывается. Порка (переходящая в секс по желанию автора)

— Эй, Кодзюро!

Блеск стали взмывает в небо, тело само бросается в сторону, Кодзюро ловит меч в прыжке, приземляется на полусогнутые ноги и медленно выпрямляется.

— Вы ведете себя как дитя, Масамунэ-сама.

— Подумаешь, — смеется он. Приближается почти вплотную, вынимает клинок из руки и медленно вкладывает его в ножны Кодзюро. Единственный глаз подернут дымкой едва завершившегося сражения.

Кодзюро улыбается, отворачиваясь. Ум у его господина острый, пытливый — он молниеносно принимает решения, просчитывает варианты. А звериная интуиция — интуиция, которая позволяет чувствовать то, что скрыто, — довершает остальное. Уже сейчас он опасный противник.

Кодзюро делает шаг назад, отстраняясь, но Масамунэ двигается за ним, как приклеенный, безвольно висящая рука словно случайно задевает пах, сильные пальцы сжимаются вокруг члена, торопливо ласкают мягкую плоть. Сердце пропускает удар. Кодзюро берет своего господина за плечи, мягко, но решительно разворачивает и подталкивает его в спину, усмиряя возбуждение.

— Вам пора мыться и ужинать, Масамунэ-сама.

Масамунэ оборачивается через плечо, хулиганская ухмылка освещает лицо.

— Помоги мне помыться.

— Вы уже большой...

— Пожалуйста.

— Слушаюсь, мой господин.

 

Масамунэ зло и весело смотрит в спину уходящего Кодзюро. И широко улыбается, когда тот оборачивается. Упрямый как черт. Ладонь до сих пор горит от прикосновения.

Раньше, до того, как Масамунэ получил взрослое имя, он часто приходил к Кодзюро — рядом с ним никогда не снились кошмары. Приятно было укладывать голову на плечо и слушать, как бьется его пульс. По утрам у Кодзюро стоял член, натягивая ткань белой повязки, и Масамунэ думал, вырастет ли у него самого такой же большой. Было интересно трогать почти каменную плоть, чувствуя, как она вздрагивает под пальцами. Однажды Масамунэ увлекся и сжал сильнее, чем собирался. Тогда Кодзюро застонал, член в руке дернулся, и фундоси стали мокрыми. Кодзюро тогда проснулся, отвел от себя руку Масамунэ и строго сказал больше так не делать. Потом Масамунэ стал просыпаться на мокрых простынях, и Кодзюро сказал, что это от взросления.

Он вспоминает, как настойчиво трогал член Кодзюро, потому что от этого по собственному телу бежали мурашки, и хотелось чего-то, он сам не знал, чего. Кодзюро отвел его в специальный дом — там были тихие и покорные женщины, которые показали мальчику искусство любви. С ними было неплохо, но его интересовал только Кодзюро.

Тогда Масамунэ получил первый настоящий урок стратегии и терпения: не стоило ему так явно демонстрировать свой интерес, если бы он затаился, не поторопился, может быть, Кодзюро не изгнал его из своей постели. Может быть, Масамунэ находился бы в ней как любовник.

Он мог бы приказать. Иногда искушение было слишком велико. Но это было нечестно. Он должен добиться этого сам. Масамунэ не оставил попыток соблазнить Кодзюро, но тот был упрям и терпелив. Все давно превратилось из игры в потребность, в серьезности которой не хотелось сознаваться даже себе. Тем обиднее было осознавать, что сам Кодзюро ничего такого не хотел. И чем больше Масамунэ убеждался в нежелании Кодзюро заниматься с ним сексом, тем настойчивее становились его атаки.

 

Кодзюро трогает воду в горячем источнике, на лбу выступает испарина. На спину ложится тяжелая рука: его господин стоит, замотанный в белый хлопок, его пальцы поглаживают спину, и Кодзюро подается назад. Масамунэ двигается за ним...

— Мой господин.

Он надеется, что голос звучит укоризненно.

Масамунэ рассеянно улыбается, стаскивает с себя ткань и заходит в источник. Пар обвивается вокруг длинных, как у жеребенка, ног, оседает на худых поджарых ягодицах, плоских от постоянного сидения в седле. Если их раздвинуть, взгляду откроется темный, поросший мелкими жесткими волосками вход, который можно... Кодзюро смаргивает, прогоняя наваждение. Проклятая усталость.

— Иди сюда, Кодзюро, — его господин уже сел на выложенное камнем дно источника, погрузился по шею. Повязку он снял.

— Это приказ, Масамунэ-сама?

Тот какое-то время колеблется:

— Да. Тебе нужно отдохнуть и расслабиться.

Кодзюро раздевается быстро, и все равно ощущает всей кожей голодный, пристальный взгляд Масамунэ. Вода обжигает, горло перехватывает, и он шумно выдыхает, успокаивая сердце.

Они лежат у бортика, вода приятно щиплет кожу. И Кодзюро чувствует, как по его бедру скользит рука.

— Мой господин, не делайте этого.

Лицо у Масамунэ становится почти обиженным. А член Кодзюро уже отреагировал на его близость, возбуждение кипит, соревнуясь с водами источников. А вместе с ним нарастает досада. Два года длятся эти атаки, с переменным успехом. Масамунэ загоняет его в угол тщательно, по всем правилам, Кодзюро ищет пути отхода. Он мог бы отказаться сегодня. Но щенячье выражение единственного глаза заставило сердце дрогнуть. Он тоже скучает по непринужденности их отношений. Все их общение сейчас сводится к тренировкам и наставлениям. Кодзюро из-за этого давно чувствует себя виноватым. Хитрец ударил своей просьбой в подходящий момент.

Кодзюро тяжело вздыхает и плещет водой себе в лицо. Он раздумывает, правильно ли он поступает — может, стоило уступить, тогда, возможно, Масамунэ потерял бы к нему интерес. Но Кодзюро отметает сомнения — война и постель не могут идти рядом. И подлая мысль щекочет живот: ему приятно внимание, шепчет она глубоко внутри, Кодзюро боится, что все исчезнет, едва Масамунэ насытится.

 

Масамунэ следит за Кодзюро сквозь ресницы. Его лицо сейчас выглядит спокойным и расслабленным, исчезла вертикальная морщинка, давно обосновавшаяся между бровей. Пар окутывает лицо Кодзюро, оседая на волосах. По широкой груди стекают капли воды. Кодзюро плещет на себя размашисто, широко, поверхность источника волнуется. У Масамунэ в голове крутятся варианты действий — сегодня все получилось удачно, нужно действовать осторожно, чтобы не испортить попытку в очередной раз. В прошлом месяце он сделал вид, что поддается, потом вывернулся, затащив Масамунэ в комнату, полную слуг. Его люди приветствовали его, а Кодзюро, усмехаясь, убрался прочь, заявив, что господину полезно пообщаться с народом. Да какого черта?

Масамунэ отталкивается от стенки бассейна, подбирается к Кодзюро, грубая кладка царапает ступни. Масамунэ обвивает ногами талию Кодзюро, усаживается на колени — и вдруг трется промежностью о каменно-возбужденный член Кодзюро. Тот стоит, большой, горячий настолько, что Масамунэ чувствует его жар через воду источника. Он трется, торжествующе скалясь.

А Кодзюро хватает его за плечи, лицо искажено от злости.

— М-м-м-мальчишка! — выплевывает он.

Масамунэ на миг теряет бдительность — его переполняет ликование, все-таки Кодзюро ему врал про нежелание, врал так убедительно, что заставил поверить. Он слишком поздно замечает, как по пальцам Кодзюро пробегают эклектические заряды. Он так зол, что Масамунэ на миг теряется.

Кодзюро встает во весь рост одним движением, легко удерживая Масамунэ на весу. Бассейн опрокидывается, взлетают брызги воды, воздух после источника кажется ледяным. И когда ягодицы обжигает первый удар, Масамунэ отчаянно мычит, сдерживая крик.

 

Ярость бежит по венам, застилает глаза красной пеленой. Злость на себя, что так легко попался, досада на господина, который в шестнадцать лет не в состоянии обуздать свои плотские желания, бесконечная усталость от игр Масамунэ, который уверен, что может творить все, что угодно. Лучше бы он приказал возлечь с ним — так у Кодзюро появилось бы решение проблемы. Но эти кошки-мышки его вымотали, он стал совершать ошибки. И самая его главная ошибка, что он посчитал Масамунэ взрослым. Да, он выигрывает сражения, он мудрый господин, и люди уважают его. И он же — капризный ребенок, которому Кодзюро всегда слишком много позволял.

Масамунэ бьется у него в руках, на ягодицах алеет пятно от удара, а Кодзюро заламывает своему господину руку, до боли, так, что он выгибается колесом. Садится на борт бассейна, укладывает Масамунэ на колени задницей кверху, правой рукой фиксирует голову и начинает пороть. Удары ложатся тяжело, ровно, ладонь Кодзюро накрывает сразу обе ягодицы. Отдача стреляет в локоть, от монотонности движений плечо начало затекать.

Масамунэ уже не сдерживается, он тихо скулит, обмякая, упираясь расслабленным животом в стоящий колом член Кодзюро. Тот чувствует, как по руке текут слезы, Масамунэ что-то бессвязно бормочет, пар от источника плывет в голове туманом, ягодицы красные, как вишня, и горячие, как огонь. Порка превращается в странный танец — они двигаются с Масамунэ в едином ритме. Удар — отдача — всхлип — движение бедрами — удар — отдача — всхлип — движение бедрами. Ровно, монотонно усыпляюще. Масамунэ скулит, и Кодзюро с трудом избавляется от наваждения. Он разрывает этот ритм, поводит плечами — мышцы ломит, встряхивается всем телом — голова кружится.

 

Масамунэ плывет в нигде. Тело осталось где-то далеко, его покачивает на волнах, они переливаются, протекают насквозь. Удовольствие, густое, такое полное, что хочется поделиться им со всем миром, переполняет его. Он хочет, чтобы это продолжалось. По лицу текут свои-чужие слезы, но он впервые за много лет не стыдится их. Слезы — это очищение. Они раскручивают тугую пружину напряжения, смывают усталость. Его «нигде» покачивается, обдает прохладой, раскалывается пополам. Масамунэ хочет приказать оставить его в покое, ему слишком хорошо, он счастлив, он любит Кодзюро…

Кодзюро?! Свет бьет по слезящемуся глазу, повязка мокрая насквозь, ягодицы горят, в груди разливается жар. Кодзюро его тормошит, голос доходит как будто издалека, кажется, он что-то спрашивает. Масамунэ обвивает руками его шею, тыкается носом, втягивая такой знакомый запах кожи и пота, лижет ее, запоминая на вкус.

Кодзюро пытается отклониться, но не получается, у него сейчас ничего не получается, потому что слишком хорошо, они слишком счастливы оба. Масамунэ трется животом о его член, который горячее, чем кожа Масамунэ, горячее всего, что он видел, он жаждет насадиться на него, как на копье, почувствовать этот жар у себя внутри.

Чужие ладони сжимают плечи, Масамунэ подается навстречу этой ласке, ластится, извивается, и их члены, зажатые их животами, трутся друг о друга.

 

Кодзюро баюкает Масамунэ на руках — только что тот выплевывал бессвязные слова, беспорядочно выкатывал их из памяти, а сейчас извивается, елозит по коленям скользким от пота телом, угловатым и жилистым. Кодзюро успокаивает Масамунэ, шепчет на ухо какие-то глупости, гладит по алым ягодицам, между двумя полушариями скользят пальцы, и Масамунэ нетерпеливо насаживается на них.

— Шшш, мой господин, — беспомощно шепчет Кодзюро, и Масамунэ затихает, только прижимается теснее, не оторвать. Но Кодзюро и не хочет. Здесь, сейчас, он с прозрачной, как горный родник ясностью понимает, каким был дураком. Разве имеет значение плоть, когда он отдал своему господину честь и душу? Это как подставить плечо и быть всегда по правую руку. Чтобы ни случилось. Мальчишка понял это раньше, мальчишка знал его лучше, мальчишка был более честен, чем он, Кодзюро. Стыд накрывает с головой — душный и мучительный.

Масамунэ вопросительно заглядывает в глаза, и Кодзюро обнимает, прижимает его к себе. А потом чувствует, как его член погружается в горячую тесноту, от этого перехватывает дыхание.

— Масамунэ-сама…

— Кодзюро, — его господин смотрит словно вовнутрь себя, на губах играет улыбка.

Кодзюро так хорошо, что больно, и он кричит, выплескивая горячечные бредовые ощущения.

Масамунэ садится до конца, Кодзюро чувствует, как его кожи коснулись горячие ягодицы, прижали яйца, и приходится выдыхать, едва не кончив.

Масамунэ смотрит растерянно, словно не знает, что нужно делать, и Кодзюро обхватывает его под мышками, и тянет вверх. Опускается его господин сам, словно торопится оказаться заполненным. Это слишком сладко, Кодзюро до боли прикусывает губу, в голове проясняется, полыхающая спираль в паху сжимается.

 

Лицо Кодзюро залито потом, в темных глазах отражается душная ночь. Его член растягивает, долбится, отдается в горле. Иногда он выходит из Масамунэ, и острое чувство потери разъедает душу. Когда Кодзюро раскладывает Масамунэ на полу, его член выскальзывает. От пустоты внутри больно, и Масамунэ требовательно хватает Кодзюро за плечо, пригибает к себе.

Тот накрывает его своим телом, и Масамунэ жадно кусает твердый сосок, Кодзюро стонет, по его телу проходит дрожь, А потом он направляет свою плоть в Масамунэ, и тот от облегчения, от нахлынувшей волны удовольствия кричит. И не останавливается, потому что Кодзюро берет его, не сдерживаясь, вбиваясь на всю длину, растягивая задницу, и это самое охренительное, что случалось с Масамунэ за всю жизнь. Член ходит внутри него без остановки, реальность слилась в их общий с Кодзюро крик. Когда внутри расцветает тепло, а Кодзюро дергается, всаживаясь еще глубже, Масамунэ кончает до черноты перед глазами. Кодзюро падает сверху, от него пахнет спермой, потом и немного — кровью.

 

Кодзюро тянет дрожащего Масамунэ в источник. Вода щиплет мелкие ссадины, омывает разгоряченные тела. Он словно завис между небом и землей, он не знает, как теперь быть, он впервые растерян.

— Все нормально, Кодзюро, — на губах Масамунэ играет привычная ухмылка.

— Мой господин, я… — горло перехватывает, в нем даже не ком, а гора, она душит, не давая сказать ни слова.

— Эй, Кодзюро, — Масамунэ хлопает его по плечу, так привычно, что ком в горле разлетается, и сразу можно дышать.

— Мой господин, — шепчет Кодзюро.

— В следующий раз — я сверху. You see?

 

Над источником разносится смех вперемешку с плеском, Кодзюро уворачивается от брызг и окунает своего господина с головой. Из воды они вылезают без сил, сидят на бортике бассейна, замотанные в теплые одеяла, и болтают ногами. Пока Масамунэ не засыпает, уткнувшись носом в плечо Кодзюро.

А тот думает, что сегодня он в последний раз воспитывал своего господина. Масамунэ будет слушать его, уважать — но всегда поступать по-своему. Кодзюро шевелит ногой, маленькая волна накатывает на бортик. Масамунэ вскидывается, сонно смотрит:

— Тебе нужно поспать.

— Слушаюсь, мой господин.

 

Так будет всегда.


End file.
